


behind doors, you're mine

by pimatae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Chanyeol, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Omega!Baekhyun, Omegaverse, Smut, slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: ‘’Where, baby? My brother is so irresponsible.. leaving his pretty bride alone to be devoured by big bad wolves’’ The alpha mocked, sniffling around Baekhyun’s neck, cooing over him with a rumble in his chest, one of his big hands playing innocently with the few lacy strings of Baekhyun’s attire.





	behind doors, you're mine

Baekhyun is a pretty, lovely thing. Chanyeol thinks.

With that beautiful blonde hair of his, almost white as the snow, and under the sun, made him look like an angel, a fairy. His skin, so soft and pure looked as enticing as his little pink mouth did. He was indeed lovely.

His brother was a lucky one, truly. He envied Sehun. He envied when he saw them together, smiling at each other, holding hands, talking about a future with pups and a house for themselves.

He envied Sehun when they kissed, with their parents cooing around them. They were the star couple, everyone loved and supported them.

But they didn’t know much, did they? How behind closed doors, Baekhyun’s pretty pink mouth instead of just smiling, could take his whole cock in, sucking it, lapping at it hungrily like it was the most delicious treat in the world.

How behind closed doors, Baekhyun’s pretty hands would wrap around his swollen knot, rubbing the tip of his cock against his abused little hole, asking for more, more and more.

And it was funny, really. Because how such a lovely, decent omega could turn into the biggest slut once they were alone.

It was no different today. Although it was more exciting. It was Baekhyun’s and Sehun’s wedding day. The sun was up, high, and the flowers beautifully arranged around the patio looked like they were glowing with the few droplets of water sprayed at them. A nice, long, red carpet was put between rows of beautifully decorated chairs, and under a flowery arch, Yixing was strumming his guitar, with Jongdae humming at his side.

So peaceful, really. It looked like such a pretty setting for a wedding. And Baekhyun? He looked absolutely gorgeous, with the other omegas of the pack fluttering around him, placing flowers in his hair, applying red tint from berries over his heart-like lips with the tip of his fingers, drawing smoky lines over and around his eyes.

He looked like a doll, and he wanted to break him.

 

-

 

‘’What do you think?’’ He had been sitting alone, drinking from his cup of wine. His eyes looked up to find Baekhyun looming over him, his normally straight hair now arranged in a wavy, pretty mess along with flowers. He smelled delicious.

‘’You look beautiful, baby’’

‘’Do I?’’ Baekhyun giggled, his cheeks glowing with a tint of pink. Ah, the final detail: the blush should always be present for a perfect bride.

‘’You do. And you smell delicious, what is it?’’

‘’Hm… I’m not sure, but Jumnyeon had fun, don’t you think?’’ The omega muttered distractedly, running a quick look around the area. They were rather alone, hidden from the other few people behind a rosy bush.

‘’I think he did yeah. Come here for a sec..’’ Chanyeol whispered and stood up, this time him being the one looming over the other, and with a smirk, took a small last sip from his cup, placing it on the bench he was sitting one a moment ago.

‘’What?’’

‘’Don’t play dumb, Baekhyunee. Why did you come here, hm?’’ Baekhyun looked so small and fragile, his neck was in perfect view, so pure and unmarked. Chanyeol wanted to devour him.

‘’Sehunnie? He’s… he’s probably.. uh..’’ The blush adorning Baekhyun’s cheeks deepened, making him look like a pretty cherry boy, Chanyeol’s feet advancing towards him making him step back until his back was flushed against the concrete wall, hiding them perfectly from the others.

‘’Where, baby? My brother is so irresponsible.. leaving his pretty bride alone to be devoured by big bad wolves’’ The alpha mocked, sniffling around Baekhyun’s neck, cooing over him with a rumble in his chest, one of his big hands playing innocently with the few lacy strings of Baekhyun’s attire.

It looked more like a dress, really. They didn’t even bother putting pants on him. His legs were hidden under the robe, naked, but Chanyeol caught a glimpse of the pale skin and he felt himself getting hot at the view of more lace.

‘’Big bad wolves.. really what are you.. hey, what are you.. ah…’’ Baekhyun gasped in surprise when a hand suddenly cupped one of his lovely buttocks, Chanyeol feeling perfectly more of the lace with the touch.

‘’What am I doing? Well, baby.. you can’t come here and act so innocent and wearing all this lace and not expect me to do something about it..’’

Giggling cheekily, Baekhyun bit his lower lip, the gesture almost driving Chanyeol insane.

‘’I just wanted to show you my robe…’’

‘’You know what I always think, poppet. You will always look your best without clothes, really..’’ Laughing along with the suddenly playful omega, he took him in his arms, silencing his loud gasp with a rough kiss, stealing Baekhyun from the place and taking him towards the labyrinth that the forest was.

 

-

 

‘‘Poppet, you’re being so loud… what if the others come hm?’’ Chanyeol mocked with airy words, his breathing unstable, his hips pistoning inside the soft pinkness of Baekhyun’s little cunt. He was so wet, the lace sticking to his body and his little pink cock bouncing prettily over his abdomen.

‘’Ah! N-no! Yeol-!’’ Baekhyun whined, arching his back, showing more of his long neck, making Chanyeol growl wildly at the sight.

They didn’t wait longer, Chanyeol pouncing on the omega the moment they left the area organized for the wedding, walking deeper into the forest, out of the pack’s territory. They often visited this place deep into the night, were Baekhyun’s moans would get lost between the noises from the animals and the creak nearby.

‘’They’re gonna.. see.. how much.. you love this cock, hm? My big fat cock, look baby, you’re swallowing me’’ Chuckling, Chanyeol squished the plump flesh of the omega’s thighs, adoring the way the small lace band around it made it look so soft and delicious.

‘’A-Ah! Fuck! Yes! Uhnn!’’ Gasping between moans, the pretty omega placed his hands on top of Chanyeol’s shoulders ‘’I-I love it! Ah! S-so.. s-so much.. so big.. uhnn..’’

He looked like a mess, his robe all torn and dirty with his slick and the dirt from the ground. Chanyeol was sure Junmyeon won’t be happy.

‘’Yeah?’’ Looming over Baekhyun, Chanyeol placed a hand beside his head, gaining a stronger and rougher tempo with the added stability the position gave to him, his hips moving faster, in, out, the squelching sounds driving him insane ‘’You’re such a shameless little slut… Sehun’s cock isn’t enough hm? You’d rather have me.. have my big fat cock spreading you open’’

‘’Fuuuuuuck.. a-ah! Fuck, fuck!’’ Sobbing between the powerful thrusting, Baekhyun opened more of his legs, hugging them against his chest as Chanyeol moved a hand to squeeze his pink little cock, making him cry out.

‘’I’m gonna come! Alpha! I-I c-can’t-!’’ Stuttering mess, Baekhyun looked the prettiest with cum and slick dirtying his pale skin, the pinkness of it being hidden by the mess of fluids. The sight alone of the omega cumming almost had Chanyeol knotting him, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t.

‘’Fuck I’m going to break you, you little shit’’ With painful moans ringing in his ears, Chanyeol slammed in once, a second time, burying himself to the hilt with a wet sound and he was taking his fat cock out, letting his cum spray in viscous fat droplets over Baekhyun’s skin.

‘’N-No! n-no! inside! Inside-! Alpha!’’

‘’What baby, what’s wrong? You want me to fill you up with my cum, hm?’’ Laughing between his panting, Chanyeol moved his hand around his cock, rubbing it, milking himself over the omega’s abused little hole.

‘’Too bad, baby.. can’t do that. Such a shame, really. You would look so pretty swollen with my pups’’ Chanyeol cooed at Baekhyuns crying face, his tiny hands moving to catch the cum in his thin fingers and sucking them in his hungry pink mouth.

‘’Fuck, Baekhyunee.. such a good boy.. you’re so hungry for my cock…’’ Licking his own lips, he watched as the spent and exhausted omega lifted himself up on his knees, crawling to rub his face adoringly against his crotch, licking the mess of slick and cum trailing down his cock, lapping it hungrily.

‘’More.. more alpha.. I want more…’’

‘’We can’t love… you got a wedding to attend, remember?’’ Laughing at Baekhyun’s shocked expression, he stood up, tucking himself back into his pants.

‘’Jumnyeon is so going to kill me…’’

‘’Well.. I’m sure we can find an excuse for your state. What a pity, I really liked that dress’’

‘’It was not a dress, it was a robe. My mom spent a week making it’’

‘’Well, we spent two hours destroying it. Come up, poppet, we’re gonna take a quick dip at the creak and come back, hm? So you can go back and play house with Sehun’’

The feisty expression on Baekhyun’s face was worth the comment, Chanyeol’s hand smacking one of his bubbly ass cheeks, laughing cheekily as he guided him through the forest, knowing pretty well the mess they were in once they go back to the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> baekhyun in white/silver hair is the best thing that happened to us, fight me.  
> follow me on twt! @ailovebbh


End file.
